princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Princessfarah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Persia Wiki! I'm princessfarah and I'm willing to answer your questions, if it takes a long time don't worry 'cause as soon as I read it I'll be answering your questions. Thanks!!! Your Free Malik Skin Code!!! Hey Princessfarah, again :P LOL! I've just decided to leave you a message about your question on the Malik Skin code on your talk page as well as on my blog just to make sure you notice my response. :) Sorry I took so long. But yes I will happily recieve this code for you and message it to you but I may need your E-mail in order to keep the code from other gamers that may steel the code. But I hope you have no trouble getting this yourself so you can start using this code right away!!!! Because it is epic!!! LOL! So just leave me a message and I will get back to you. So, this is what you do 1. Follow this link > Prince Of Persia Link :P 2. Click 'Register New User' and register a new account 3. When it ask's for your date of birth and country, put whatever date you like but make sure you select United states 4. Enter details that you will remember (User name, password) and make sure to use proper E-Mail address because you will need to recieve the verification E-Mail. (I promise that this is not harmful to you in any way as I have done this and have had no trouble and it is also an Official Ubisoft site so not much can go wrong) :) 5. You should be then dirrected to a 'Thank you!' page that will ask you to select the platform you want it on (X-Box, PS3 or PC) and make sure to choose the right platform 6. After you have selected your platform click the 'Generate' button and it will send you an E-Mail of the code, it will preview the E-Mail account name to show which E-Mail it will be sent to (this should be right). Then, if the details are correct, go a little lower down the page and click 'Finish and Continue' (This will confirm the sending of the E-Mail witht the code). 7. It should then re-direct you to the Prince of Persia page. After this, you may check you E-Mails and should find that you code has been sent to you. Open the E-Mail (Obviously) and you should find your code inside!!!!! 8. Go online (To the Prince Of Persia Extras menu) and click 'unlock code' and enter the given code that was sent in the E-Mail to redeem this code and you will be given your free Malik Skin!!! Its that easy!!!! You will be able to do this logging on as your previous online user account (Australia if you live in Australia) as I was logged on with my Australain account when I entered this code and it worked fine!! (Note: Just use spaces between code sections not dashes {-}). Hope this isn't to difficult to understand and works for you with no hastle at all. :D And again if you are unable to do this I will HAPPILY do this for you. :) I would like a response after this if you would be so kind and hope to talk to you again soon. :) Thanks. :P See you around Grim_Leaper19 12:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Hope you enjoyed 'The Forgotten Sands'. :D Sorry, Me Again! :P Sorry I don't mean to bother you but I am just letting you know that I have found the Locations to all the Hidden Sarcophaguses within the game (Prince Of Persia: The Forgotten Sands) and I am also able to give you the locations of every one if you have not found them all yet and are wanting the locations. :P Grim_Leaper19 12:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Ok thats good that you got the code from your brother, because my way is time consuming. :) Thank you so much for the reply anyway even when you didn't use my method, it's appreciated. :D Grim_Leaper19 01:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: That's not true HAHA! LOL! So you had to bribe your own brother for it :D LOL! HEHE! Your welcome :) I only realized that there was a Malik Skin just 2 days before creating my blog, and recieved the code the day I found out. :P And thats ok im just happy to help. :) And are you an Admin on here? If not, I think you should be as you frequently edit here and always have great ideas with Blog posts and update on the previous articles well. :) Grim_Leaper19 02:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Should Be Oh ok yea. I just thought you should be an admin because you make honest and accurate edits, and I don't think the current admin (I think theres only one) is active as he/she hasn't made edits since late last year. Grim_leaper19 07:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Stuff Well I hope POPpingthroughbabylon is back soon, I have some questions. And we could always have two Admins, but, its not my decission on this wiki. :P But still, It would be good to see you promoted to admin. :) Grim_Leaper19 08:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Princessfarah, it is great that you have contributed with so many images, however some of them are either the same or are cropped versions of other pictures that are already on the wiki. Please, check for existing images before you upload new ones.Dakovski 10:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images for the wiki... Don't worry, Princess ;). It's nothing serious. Dakovski 10:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Princess! Hi Princessfarah! How have you been? It's been a while since we last spoke. Hehe! Thank you very much. ;) Yeah that's completely OK for you to make a blog about my promotion. :) Thank you. And yes I think it is a good idea to change the fonts, just to keep this Wiki looking a little cleaner. But just lately I have decided to change the achievements at this Wiki to better suit the Prince of Persia series, but only if Dakovski agrees its a good idea. So when I'm finnished I'll create a blog post with all the information if the achievements. I just think its a little more rewarding as a user to have achievements that are related to the Prince of Persia series in some way. What do you think? Grim_Leaper19 11:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Speechless........ XD Yay! Well, I have already done some changes to the achievements, but in a word document on my computer, and have changed them to things like, the 'The Creator of The Wiki' achievement is changed to 'What is yours is rightfully mine!', and just stuff like that, that can be related to Prince of Persia in some way and still have a meaningfull name. :) And thats OK, I have the time now to do stuff here without stressing outabout school assignments that are due the next day! :P It was a great idea. OK thanks, you are an AWESOME contributor here. :) I will get to work on some pages soon, but I'm trying to coleect some photo's for the achievements at the moment. :( Sorry but I will start first thing tomorrow. Grim_Leaper19 12:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Prince.... XD Thats a great idea for an achievement! I'll be sure to remember it. :) Prince...;D Hehe! Makes me feel special. ;) But its getting late where I live now and I have recently made plans for tomorrow. So I better be getting some rest. Hope to talk to you again soon. Bye Grim_Leaper19 14:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Response About those edited pages Hi Princessfarah. About those pages I edited on the Achievements/Trophies, there was something wrong with the layout of the page and it could only be seen on the page when it was present (If you understand what I'm trying to say). Like, everything was still in the same order, but when it was displayed on the page, the top line was mixed up in a weird way. I was just correcting the alignment of the words and the image to the right. And I was totaly focused in correcting that, that when I was doing it, I forgot to change the fonts as you had wanted them. My bad, I will go back and do so. Oh, and I do not hate you for this, you were just correcting me. :) Hope to speek with you soon. Grim_Leaper19 03:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MilanVukas__ Hey Princessfarah. how you doing? You say you are POP geek. Well, ya have aserious concurent.